elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Fools' Ebony, Part the Threeth
Fool's Ebony, Book III – trzecia książka z serii Fools' Ebony. Treść Oryginał= Fools' Ebony, Part the Threeth by Frincheps Part The Threeth - In The Mages' Guild, One to Three Days Later (Enter Prologue) Prologue: We are now at the halfway point of our disjointed epic. If you are just arriving, you have missed little. The Adventurer, our rogue Dark Elf, has joined with a quadripartite (that's a triumvirate plus one) of priests intent on discovering a burning metal called Fools' Ebony and becoming wealthy. The priests have given our hero some gold for bribing merchants, but the only people who know where the Fools' Ebony is are the mages of the Mages' Guild. As the Epilogue pointed out at the end of Part the Twoth, there is no such thing as Fools' Ebony and real Ebony is not mined. Something our playwrite apparently did not research. Well, accept it as high fantasy, if you will. Or whatever. Hark, here comes our hero now. Imagine the miasma (if that's the word I want) of magical elixirs, bubbling cauldrons, hovering balls of sparkling whatnot. And now, the Prologue must depart. (Enter the Adventurer and Shub) Adventurer: Ho! Anyone around? Shub: Over here, young man, in the corner ... Adventurer: Morning. Do I call you ... Shub ..? Shub: Oh yes, Shub is my name, Shub it is ... How on Tamriel did you know? Adventurer: Can we have some ... privacy ... I have a somewhat ... er ... delicate matter to discuss ..? Shub: No need for privacy here! We Mages do not hide anything! Adventurer: Fools' Ebony? Shub: Quick through this door ..! Turn right ... Turn left ... Ah ... just let me throw a privacy spell around us ... (Loud zap sounds) (Enter Shub) Good! Now Sir -- Oh, by the way, meet my fellow Mage, Shub. Shub: Mmmm. Shub: Now, you mentioned Fools' Ebony ..? Adventurer: Well, I fancy myself a bit of an expert in ebony. Had quite a bit come and go through my hands in my time, I have ... Shub: We notice that you have an ebony amulet, and an ebony katana -- Of Lightning, no less! And an ebony belt ... ...mmmm... Adventurer: Hands off the toys, gentlemen, please! Shub: Forgive us -- but we so appreciate such fine items ... Shub: ... collect them too ... Adventurer: Well, the other day, just by chance of course, I just happened to hear two priests of the Temple of ... er ... Stendarr, I think it was ... They were a bit high in their cups, I think, a bit loud, and never noticed me skulking -- I mean, standing -- there. They were going on about this Fools' Ebony - stuff like the real thing, only no magicka at all. None. But it burns like wood, only longer, hotter, no smoke, nice even heat. Shub: Yes ... we have heard similar rumors. Seen a bit of that stuff -- lumps from a sack or two that some crazed delver dragged up, that kind of thing. Right, Shub? Shub: Oh - Oh yes, right, that kind of thing ... right ... (aside) I must remember to keep the secret, whatever it is. Adventurer: Well, these fool priests seemed to talk as if they knew a location for lots, I mean piles, of that stuff -- somewhere up in the Wrothgarians ... Shub and Shub (Together): Where! Who! Did they say? How? When? Where?Shub: You didn't let them know you were listening, did you? Adventurer: Of course not! What do you take me for, a priest lover? Shub: Calm yourself, my lord ... that's better...just don't go fiddling with that katana so much. Makes us nervous. Shub: Yes, nervous, very ... Shub: Here, sit down. There. Want some mulled wine? No? Oh well, just have to finish it myself. Shub: So they seemed to know the location. (aside) Hmmmm. This means we have to act fast, quickly, speedily, and with great rapidity. Adventurer: Oh yes! They were talking like they were going to get a load in a few weeks or so ... Shub: Oh My! Oh Dear Me! Ohhh... Shub: Now then. Seems you know a fair amount about this Fools' Ebony. And you realize the potential -- just think, big warm fires in all our study rooms ... Shub and Shub (Together): ... Selling it to the Palace... selling it to those stupid Alchemists ... the Armorer's Guild would be good for a lot ... ... keep out familiars nice and warm ... ... and our posteriors ..! ... just think how Daedra Seducers love a nice warm fire ... Giving smoldering lumps to the peasants to warm their hovels with -- in return for some gold, of course ... Shub: ...just think of all that gold... Shub: Trouble is, son - we would like to get that stuff by the cartload, bring it down here ... Shub: Have some trustworthy merchant ... Shub: Put a spell on him! Shub: ... Have some merchant act as sort of, middleman, for us ... Adventurer: But ... then why the delay, gentlemen? Shub: You seem like an honest fellow. We'll tell you -- mind you, you let out a word of this, and there will be a Fire Daedra in your bed ... but no threats between gentlemen, right! Adventurer: Very well -- I shall be the very soul of discretion. Shub: You see, we know where the stuff it, cartloads and cartloads of it. But we can't get there and back ... Shub: We are not the outdoorsy types. Shub: Far safer here in town. Shub: Much warmer too. Shub: Think of all the supplies we would have to take. Shub: All those nasty things out there. Shub: Did you know that seducers won't come to us in the wilderness? Shub: We'd have to hire guards, to keep those awful priests away. Shub: And the strain of dealing with all those coarse types ... the Merchants. Shub: The Armorers. Shub: The Royals. Adventurer: Mmm. I think I comprehend. You want some -- experienced explorer-hero type, someone used to the wilderness -- to go get it for you, set up a supply line, so on ..? Shub: Exactly. And find us a nice, useable merchant. Someone we can control. Shub: With a big, big warehouse, delivery service, that kind of thing ... Adventurer: Well, gentlemen. Let me volunteer my services! I have always admired you Mage gentlemen -- so clever, so sharp. No fooling you in anything, is there? Shub: No, no fooling us ... (Enter Prologue) Prologue: This, ladies and gentlemen, is irony. (Exit Prologue) Adventurer: Tell you what, I can probably arrange a suitable merchant or you. Take some gold though -- those thieves know the value of a gold piece! As luck would have it, my last gold was swindled off me by a thieving priest, in some little town south of here. And I lost a lot of good stuff in a shipwreck just before that ... Shub: Well ... since you have agreed to help us ... we can spare some gold from the treasury, can't we, Shub? Shub: Oh! Oh yes, lots there ... always make more ... Adventurer: Now, I do need to know roughly where this site is, got to pick the right breed of horse, calculate my supplies to the last drop, figure out what weapons I might need ... supplies, like food, little things like that ... diameter of the cart wheels in square yurts ... ambush points for the priests, in case they try to get up there ... mmmmm ... Shub: Tell you what - here is 500 gold. Go get things started. Shub: Yes ... we can always make some more. Shub: (aside, to Shub) Shut up! Shub: (Shub fires a spell at Shub that burns him to a cinder and then reconstitutes him) Shub: (to all) Excuse us ... where was I ... Oh ... get a merchant, guards, carts, whatever you think it will take. Come back if you need more. Shub: But what about those priests? Adventurer: I've an idea or two there. Let me get friendly with them - maybe hire a couple of good lamppost girls, lay in a few cases of holy wine ... I'll have them eating out of my hand in no time. And if you show me where this Fools' Ebony is ... why, I can misdirect them, send them straight into an trolls' den or something. Shub: You're the expert! Here, let me show you on a map ... and I don't need to mention Fire Daedras, do I? Adventurer: So ... seems to be ... hmmmm ... only thirty days there, this time of year. Maybe forty back, with the loads. Let me study this a bit more ... Shub: Can't take it with you, of course ... don't want this getting out now ... Adventurer: Oh no. That's fine. Look, let me have a bit more gold. Going to need some heavy-duty carts. See here, this section ... cut by all these washes ... hmmmm ... the flummox there will be something terrible ... Oh, and these ruins, full of ghosts, I bet ... hmmmm ... and this pass, just full of willies too ... Shub: If you say so ... My, seems that we picked the right man, right, Shub! Shub: Oh yes, indeed. Adventurer: So -- why don't I make arrangements, get back to you in ... er ... say a week? Say -- sure that you don't want to come with me. After all, there's nothing like the wilderness life. Waking up with the sun, shaking off the frost. Catching an orc for breakfast - ever have orc guts fried over stinkwood? Oh, that's a treat! Checking each stream for dead giant spiders - or live ones! Imp jerky for lunch! Scanning the ridges for dragonlings! Standing guard against Ice Daedra in a blinding snowstorm! Oh, what a life! Shub and Shub (Together): No, no ... we, we better stay here at the Guild. Got our duties after all ... someones got to mind the store ... someones got to get the word out to selected customers ... No, thank you kind Sir, it does sound such a lovely life, but I think we best be here ... yes, indeed ... Adventurer: A pity, gentlemen. Well, I'll be about it then. And don't worry if you see me with those priests -- got to mislead and misdirect them, haven't I! Shub: One week, then! (Exeunt Shub, the Adventurer, and Shub) (Enter Epilogue) Epilogue: Shub and Shub, ladies and gentlemen. Implausibly retarded mages, yes, but perhaps there's something more to them than this act suggests. Do you think so, maybe? Well, if you are not in the theater for Part the Fourth, you won't know for certain, will you? Don't forget to tip your wenches and think on that while we change the set. So Endeth Part the Three |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Ebon Głupców, Część Trzecia autorstwa Frinchepsa Część Trzecia – W Gildii Magów, Jeden do Trzech Dni Później (Wejście Prologu) Prolog: Jesteśmy teraz w połowie naszej niespójnej epopei. Jeśliście dopiero co przybyli, straciliście niewiele. Łowca przygód, nasz łotrzykowy mroczny elf, dołączył do kwadrypartytu (to jest triumwirat plus jeden) kapłanów pragnących odkrycia palnego metalu zwanego Ebonem Głupców chęcią stania się zamożnymi. Kapłani ofiarowali naszemu bohaterowi złoto, by przekupił kupców, ale jedynymi ludźmi, którzy wiedzą, gdzie jest Ebon Głupców, są magowie Gildii Magów. Jak Epilog wytknął na końcu Części Drugiej, nie ma czegoś takiego jak Ebon Głupców, prawdziwy ebon nie jest wydobywany. Coś, co nasz scenopisarz widocznie nie przebadał. Cóż, uznajcie to za wysoką fantastykę, jak chcecie. Lub cokolwiek. Wsłuchajcie się, o, nasz bohater już nadchodzi. Wyobraźcie sobie miazmę (jeśli to jest słowo, o którym myślę) magicznych eliksirów, wrzących kotłach, dryfujących kul błyszczących czymkolwiek są wypełnione. A teraz, Prolog musi odejść. (Wejście Łowcy przygód i Shuba) Łowca Przygód: Hej ho! Ktoś tu jest? Shub: Tutaj, młody człowieku, w rogu… Łowca Przygód: Dobry. Mogę cię nazywać… Shub…? Shub: O tak, Shub mi na imię, Shub… to jest… jak na całe Tamriel, o tym wiesz? Łowca Przygód: Możemy pomówić w… prywatności… mam tak jakby… e… delikatną sprawę do omówienia…? Shub: Nie ma tu potrzeby na żadną prywatność! My Magowie nie mamy nic do ukrycia! Łowca Przygód: Ebon Głupców? Shub: Szybko przez te drzwi…! Na prawo… W lewo… Ach… tylko pozwól mi zarzucić wokół nas czar prywatności… (Głośne odgłosy zasuwania) (Wejście Shuba) Shub:'''Dobrze! Teraz mój Panie — Och, swoją drogą, poznaj mojego kolegę Maga, Shuba. '''Shub: Mmmm. Shub: Więc wspomniałeś o Ebonie Głupców…? Łowca Przygód: Cóż, lubię się nazywać tak jakby ekspertem w ebonie. Trochę przeszło przez moje ręce w swoim czasie, mam… Shub: Zauważyliśmy, że masz amulet z ebonu, i ebonową katanę — błyskawic, tak! I ebonowy pas… …mmmm… Łowca Przygód: Ręce precz od zabawek, panowie, proszę! Shub: Wybacz nam — ale my cenimy takie jakościowe przedmioty… Shub: …a również i zbieramy… Łowca Przygód: Cóż, innym czasem, tylko przypadkiem oczywiście, po prostu zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć dwóch kapłanów Świątyni… e… Stendarra, tak myślę, tak to szło… Byli już trochę głęboko w kielichach, tak myślę, lekko głośni i nie zauważyli mnie przycupniętego — mam na myśli stojącego — tam. Rozprawiali o tym Ebonie Głupców — rzecz jak prawdziwa ruda ebonu, tylko bez magicki w ogóle. Nic z tych rzeczy. Ale palącego się jak drewno, tylko dłużej, goręcej, bez dymu, oddając przyjemne nawet ciepło. Shub: Tak… słyszeliśmy podobne pogłoski. Widzieliśmy tego trochę — grudki z wora lub dwu, które jakiś szalony górnik zaciągnął na powierzchnię, tego rodzaju rzecz. Prawda, Shub? Shub: Och — Och tak, prawda, tego rodzaju rzecz… racja… (u boku) Muszę pamiętać, by utrzymać sekret, jakimkolwiek sposobem. Łowca Przygód: Cóż, ci głupi kapłani wydawali się mawiać tak, jakby znali miejsce z mnóstwem, miałem na myśli kupami tej rzeczy — gdzieś we Wrothgarze… Shub i Shub (Razem): Gdzie! Kto! Mówili? Jak? Kiedy? Gdzie? Shub: Nie dałeś im żadnych możliwości, by wiedzieli, byś słuchał, co nie? Łowca Przygód: Oczywiście, że nie! Za kogo mnie macie, wielbiciela kapłanów? Shub: Uspokój się, mój panie… tak lepiej… tylko nie machaj tą kataną za bardzo. Przyprawia to nam nerw. Shub: Tak bardzo dużo nerwów. Shub: Już, usiądź. Tam. Chcesz trochę grzanego wina? Nie? Och cóż, czyli muszę je skończyć samemu. Shub: Więc zdawałoby się, że znają miejsce. (u boku) Hmmm. To oznacza, iż musimy działać szybko, prędko, żwawo i z wielką chyżością. Łowca Przygód: O tak! Mówili, jak gdyby mieli wydobyć tego zwały na przeciągu kilku tygodni, lub koło tego… Shub: Och nie! Och niedobrze! Och… Shub: Teraz więc. Wygląda, że wiesz coś tam o tym Ebonie Głupców. I jesteś świadom potencjału — tylko pomyśl, wielkie ciepłe ognie we wszystkich naszych studyjnych pokojach… Shub i Shub (Razem): …Sprzedawać go do Pałacu… sprzedawać go do tych głupich Alchemików… do Gildii Płatnerzy byłoby też całkiem dobrze… …trzymać chowańce miło i ciepło… …i nasze zadki…! …pomyśl tylko, jak Daedra Uwodziciele kochają miły ciepły ogień… Dając tlące się grudki chamom, by ogrzać ich rudery — w zamian za odrobinę złota, oczywiście… Shub: …tylko pomyśl o całym tym złocie… Shub: Kłopot jest, synu — chcielibyśmy mieć tego całe wagony, sprowadzać to nam… Shub: Mieć jakiegoś zaufanego kupca… Shub: Rzucić na niego zaklęcie! Shub: …Mieć jakiegoś handlarza działającego jako swego rodzaju, pośrednika, dla nas… Łowca Przygód: …więc skąd opóźnienie, panowie? Shub: Wyglądasz na uczciwego faceta. Powiemy ci — zważaj sobie, puścisz choć słowo, a będzie na ciebie czekać w łóżku Ognisty Daedroth… ale żadnych gróźb między dżentelmenami, prawda! Łowca Przygód: Bardzo dobrze — będę duszą dyskrecji. Shub: Widzisz, wiemy gdzie rzecz znaleźć, całe tego wagony i wagony. Ale nie możemy się sami udać tam i w nazad… Shub: Nie jesteśmy takimi typami bardzo chętnymi do wychodzenia w dzicz. Shub: Znacznie bezpieczniej tu w mieście. Shub: Też znacznie cieplej. Shub: Pomyśl o tym całym wyposażeniu, które musielibyśmy zabrać. Shub: Wszystkich tych przebrzydłych rzeczach tam na zewnątrz. Shub: Wiedziałeś, że Uwodziciele nie pójdą z nami w dzicz? Shub: Musielibyśmy zatrudnić straże, by trzymać tych wstrętnych kapłanów z dala. Shub: I ciąg umów z tymi nieokrzesanymi typami… Kupcami. Shub: Płatnerzami. Shub: Szlachtą. Łowca Przygód: Mmm… Myślę, że pojmuję. Chcecie jakiegoś — doświadczonego typa podróżnika-bohatera, kogoś przywykłego do dziczy — by zdobył to za was, ustawił kursy dostaw i tak dalej…? Shub: Dokładnie. I znalazł nam dobrego, używalnego kupca. Kogoś, kogo możemy kontrolować. Shub: Z wielkim, wielkim magazynem, usługą dostawczą, tego rodzaju rzeczami… Łowca Przygód: Więc, panowie. Pozwólcie mi się zgłosić na waszą służbę! Zawsze podziwiałem was panowie Magowie — tacy mądrzy, tacy sprytni. Nie da się was w niczym zwieść, w niczym, czyż nie? Shub: Nie, w niczym… (Wejście Prologu) Prolog: To Panie i Panowie, jest ironia. (Wyjście Prologu) Łowca Przygód: Powiem wam coś, mogę prawdopodobnie załatwić pasującego wam kupca. Będzie to kosztowało jednak trochę złota — ci złodzieje znają wartość sztuki złota! Jak pech chciał, moja ostatnia złota moneta została wyciągnięta ze mnie przez złodziejskiego kapłana, w jakimś małym miasteczku na południe stąd. I straciłem dużo swych rzeczy w katastrofie morskiej jakiś czas temu… Shub: Wiesz co — masz tu 500 sztuk złota. Idź i rozpocznij załatwiać sprawy. Shub: Tak… zawsze możemy zrobić więcej. Shub: (z boku, do Shuba) Zamknij się! (Shub rzuca ogniste zaklęcie na Shuba, które wypala go na popiół, a potem odbudowuje jego ciało) Shub: (do wszystkich) Wybacz nam… gdzie to ja byłem… Och… znajdź kupca, najemników, wagony, cokolwiek myślisz, jest potrzebnym. Wróć, jeśli chcesz więcej. Shub: Ale co z tymi kapłanami? Łowca Przygód: Mam pomysł czy dwa. Pozwólcie mi się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić — może zatrudnię parę dobrych latarnianych dziewcząt, wyłożę parę kolejek mszalnego wina… będą mi jedli z ręki lada moment. I pokażcie mi, gdzie ten Ebon Głupców jest… dlaczego, mogę ich nakierować na zły kurs, wyprowadzić ich do leża trolli lub coś. Shub: To ci ekspert! Masz, pozwól mi pokazać ci to na mapie… a i nie muszę przypominać o Ognistych Daedrach, czy nie? Łowca Przygód: Więc… wygląda na to… hmmm… tylko trzydzieści dni drogi, o tej porze roku. Może czterdzieści w powrotną z ładunkiem. Pozwólcie mi to jeszcze przemyśleć… Shub: Nie możesz tej informacji im zanieść, oczywiście… nie chcielibyśmy, by to się wydostało… Łowca Przygód: Och nie. W porządku. Spójrz, potrzebuję trochę więcej złota. Będziemy potrzebować jakiś porządnych wozów. Widzisz tu, ten region… przecięty przez te wszystkie podmycia… hmmmm… przeprawa będzie tamtędy czymś okropnym… Och i te ruiny, pełne duchów, założę się… hmmmm… a ta przełęcz, po prostu pełna dreszczowców… Shub: Jeśli tak mówisz… Proszę, wygląda na to, że wybraliśmy właściwego człowieka, racja, Shub! Shub: Och tak, doprawdy. Łowca Przygód: Więc — czemu bym teraz miał nie załatwiać umów, wrócę do was w ciągu… e… powiedzmy tygodnia? Powiedz – pewnikiem nie chcecie ze mną jechać. Po wszystkim nie ma nic jak życie w dziczy. Wstawać wraz ze słońcem, strzepywać mróz. Złapać orka na śniadanie — kiedykolwiek mieliście orcze wnętrzności usmażone nad wiązowcem? Och, ale to jest przysmak! Sprawdzać każdy strumień po martwe olbrzymie pająki — lub żywe! Suszone mięso z impów na kolację! Przeszukiwanie wałów po smoczątka! Stanie na straży wyglądając Lodowych Daedr w oślepiającej burzy śnieżnej! Och, co za życie! Shub i Shub (Razem): Nie, nie… my, my lepiej zostaniemy tu w Gildii. Mamy w końcu swe obowiązki… ktoś musi pilnować sklepu… ktoś musi wyjść z dobrym słowem do wyselekcjonowanych klientów… Nie, dzięki ci miły panie, to brzmi naprawdę jak cudowne życie, ale myślę, że lepiej byśmy tu zostali… tak, w rzeczy samej… Łowca Przygód: Szkoda, panowie. Cóż, powinienem się chyba zabierać. I nie przestraszcie się, jak ujrzycie mnie z tymi kapłanami — muszę ich wprowadzić w błąd na manowce, czyż nie! Shub: Jeden tydzień, więc! (Wyjście Shuba, Łowcy Przygód i Shuba) (Wejście Epilogu) Epilog: Shub i Shub, panie i panowie. Wręcz nie do uwierzenia, jacy to niedorozwinięci magowie, tak, ale może jest w nich coś więcej, niż dają po sobie poznać. Czy też tak myślicie, może? Cóż, jeśli nie będziecie w teatrze na Części Czwartej, nie będziecie pewni, nieprawdaż? Nie zapomnijcie rzucić napiwkiem dziewuchom i pomyślcie nad tym wszystkim, gdy my zmienimy scenografię. Tako skończyła się Część Trzecia en:Fools' Ebony, Book III ru:Эбонитовая обманка, ч.3 Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki